Cynder vs. Sly Cooper
Cynder from Skylanders (Joshuakrasinski) takes on Sly Cooper from Sly Cooper (Lucky Tremendous) in the first round of the Silent Night Holiday Tournament. Introduction In the Skylanders academy, Cynder was in the hall looking for a late night snack. On her way she noticed creeping noises above her. Looking back, she did not see anyone else. Cynder: That is strange. I must be hearing things! Meanwhile, In the treasure room, Sly is looking around trying to find a map to Arkus. However, in his desperate attempt to find the map, a gold bust of Master Eon, tips over and shatters. This brought the attention of Cynder in the halls. Cynder: Thief! Cynder then tries to shoot lightning at Sly Cooper who dodges on the wall. Sly: Get the get away ready. I am getting out of here. Cynder: You don’t get away that easy! HERE WE GO!!! Melee (Cues Unknown Theme) Sly then tries to use the rope he entered in to escape, however Cynder shoots a fireball, causing Sly Cooper to fall on his back. Quickly getting up, Sly then charges at the dragon. Sly twirls his cane while diving towards his Cynder, hitting her backwards and out of the room. Cynder: Your going to regret that. Sly: Try and stop me. Cynder then casts a curse at the thief, damaging Sly as he is surrounded by hazardous ghosts for a few seconds. Sly began to cough as Cynder closes the difference and begins to attack him with black lightning. This stunned him, leaving a tail swing to the ground. Sly then swung with his cane as he hit Cynder in the head. Getting up as Cynder slowly was getting up, Sly throws his hat. This confused Cynder as the thief raccoon taps his cane to make the hat explode. The explosion now caught the attention of everyone at the academy as Cynder is blasted out of the window and into the rainy streets below. Sly then jumped off the roof and was starting to get away. Cynder then flew into the air and dashed forward in her shadow form. Several ghost were summoned in her wake and flew quickly at the raccoon thief. Just as he was about to escape the ghosts grabbed him and held him stood. Sly: What the... Cynder then charged up her lightning blast and sent it violently towards the raccoon thief. However, Sly then grabbed his cane and used it to protect his face. The electricity was absorbed by the cane and charged with his own. Cynder: What! Sly: How do you like this?! Sly infuses his cane with electricity and shocks Cynder, causing her to crash into the ground as she then struggles to get up. Sly Cooper then jumps down and grabs the maps container as he walks towards her. Sly: A valiant effort, but times up! Sly Cooper equips himself with a bow and begins to shoot multiple arrows at the downed dark dragon. Cynder then shot a black lightning bolt at the raccoon thief. The lightning struck Sly Cooper, destroying the bow and arrow. Cynder: Now to get back to business. Cynder then flies up as Sly starts to get up. Sly then tries to charge at the dark dragon. However when Sly Cooper got close, Cynder brings a giant lightning blast down from the sky, zapping Sly Cooper. K.O. Cynder lands as the rest of the Skylanders come outside and inspect Cynder. Master Eon then grabs the Map to Arkus to put it back into the vault. Spyro: Are you okay? Cynder: I am fine. Eon: While I put this back in the vault, put that raccoon in a cell. He will answer for what he did here for now. Stealth Elf and Spyro end up bringing Sly Cooper’s unconscious body into the cell ready for him. Results Winning Combatant: Cynder: 10 Sly Cooper: 3 Winning Method: K.O.: 10 Death: 0 Details Follow Cynder’s Story Here More information can be found here Category:John1Thousand Category:Silent Night Holiday Tournament Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights